thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Estacado (Comics)/Gallery
A gallery for Jackie Estacado in the comic series. Kidn7.jpg|Jackie burning to death Kidn8.jpg|Jackie revived by The Darkness Greenm2.jpg|Jackie following Bruce Banner. Greenm3.jpg|Banner pulling a gun on Jackie. Greenm4.jpg|Jackie asking for an autograph. Greenm6.jpg|Jackie seeing a premonition of an upcoming catastrophe. Greenm7.jpg|Jackie pushing Banner in front of the train. Greenm10.jpg|Jackie trying to reason with Hulk. Greenm12.jpg|Jackie caught by the Hulk. Greenm10.jpg|Jackie's Darklings killing Chechnyan terrorists. Greenm18.jpg|Jackie finishing off Chechnyan terrorist leader, Malaka. Greenm20.jpg|Jackie surrounded by SWAT. Wolv10.jpg|Jackie confronting Vinny. Wolv19.jpg|Jackie fighting with Logan. Wolv20.jpg|Jackie conjuring a chainsaw out of the Darkness. Wolv21.jpg|Jackie's face slashed by Logan. Wolv22.jpg|Jackie summoning Darklings to attack Logan. Wolv28.jpg|Jackie deciding not to fight with Logan. Wolv30.jpg|Jackie and Logan cutting Dante in half. Wolv31.jpg|Jackie and Logan sharing a drink. Evva52.jpg|Jackie driving with his Darklings. Evva81.jpg|Jackie feeling the Darkness being sucked out of him. Evva94.jpg|Jackie recovering after the incident. Evva9.jpg|Jackie seeing Jimmy. Evva38.jpg|Jackie helping Jimmy in the bar. Evva47.jpg|Jackie shooting Jimmy in the head. Evva48.jpg|Jackie pointing his gun at the vampires. Evva64.jpg|Jackie trying to help Eva. Evva19.jpg|Jackie lifting weights. Evva50.jpg|Jackie going down the elevator from his penthouse. Evva1.jpg|Jackie facing-off against Eva. Evva40.jpg|Jackie fighting Eva. Evva49.jpg|Jackie not able to control the Darkness. Evva61.jpg|Jackie trying to open the shutters. Evva65.jpg|Jackie shooting Eva. Evva98.jpg|Eva giving an angry glare to Jackie. Evva58.jpg|Jackie arriving to an abandoned church. Evva62.jpg|Jackie shooting Mr. Barzini. Evva66.jpg|Jackie knocked out by Eva. Evva72.jpg|Jackie waking up in the church, tied to a chair. Evva76.jpg|Eva explaining to Jackie, what Count Orlok did to him. Evva84.jpg|Jackie seeing Eva committing suicide. Evva93.jpg|Jackie preparing to kill a group of werewolves and vampires. Apol7.jpg|Jackie meeting with Lucio Franchetti. Apol17.jpg|Jackie summoning Darklings. Apol20.jpg|Jackie unleashing his Darklings against Lucio's men. Apol21.jpg|Jackie killing Lucio's men. Apol59.jpg|Jackie coming across Michael Wells. Apol66.jpg|Jackie standing over a charred body of Christabelle. Apol110.jpg|Jackie surrounded by the Four Horsemen. Apol8.jpg|Jackie touched by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Apol14.jpg|The Darkness releasing the Darklings touched by the power of the Four Horsemen in order to protect Jackie. Apol15.jpg|Ditto. Apol19.jpg|Jackie and the Four Horsemen coming to a standstill. Apol3.jpg|Jackie confronting Walker. Apol29.jpg|Michael Wells helping Jackie to get up on his feet. Apol38.jpg|Jackie summoning his Darklings from Walker's void. Apol48.jpg|Jackie unleashing his void afflicted Darklings onto Walker. Apol58.jpg|Jackie's armor being burned off by the Magus of Light. Apol91.jpg|Jackie bringing up the empty vessel of Magus of Light. Apol108.jpg|Jackie, Michael Wells and Charlie pondering about the recent events. Unun14.jpg|Jackie fighting together with Danielle Baptiste. Unun31.jpg|Ditto Pedro56.jpg|Jackie as Ocaso. Pedro20.jpg|Jacking having a dinner in Sierra Muñoz with a local girl. Pedro82.jpg|Jackie meeting with Elle. Pedro38.jpg|Jackie increasing his fist range. Pedro22.jpg|Jackie captured by the rebels. Pedro26.jpg|Jackie beginning to cry after seeing Marisol Yanez. Pedro28.jpg|Jackie injected with Nightfall. Pedro43.jpg|Jackie crying for Marisol risking her life for him. Pedro52.jpg|Jackie critically wounded by the suicide vest. Pedro55.jpg|Jackie creating wings. Pedro69.jpg|Jackie falling back to Earth. Witchy1.jpg|Jackie walking through Sierra Madre. Witchy13.jpg|Jackie pinned by the gravestone golem. Witchy23.jpg|Jackie killing La Bruja En Las Paredes. Witchy25.jpg|Jackie killing La Bruja's Daughter. Witchy26.jpg|Jackie leaving the town with the Mexican Kid. Dite1.jpg|Jackie after Sierra Muñoz. Dite6.jpg|Jackie taking off skin. Dite15.jpg|Jackie fighting with gangsters. Dite17.jpg|Jackie having killed all the gangsters. Dite19.jpg|Jackie throwing a pig a Aphrodite IV. Nuns1.jpg|Jackie overpowered by the Sovereign. Nuns10.jpg|Jackie meeting Sister Johanna. Nuns14.jpg|Jackie's gun crumbling apart. Nuns17.jpg|Jackie stabbing Sister Johanna. Teeth7.jpg|Jackie making a promise to Belly. Teeth19.jpg|Jackie thrown into the sewage lagoon. Teeth1.jpg|Jackie sinking to the bottom of a sewage lagoon. Teeth20.jpg|Jackie activating his powers. Teeth21.jpg|Jackie getting out of the sewage lagoon. Teeth23.jpg|Jackie chopping off Troy Raymer's limbs. Mgdal14.jpg|Jackie in the alternate future. Mgdal15.jpg|Jackie summoning Darklings in the alternate future. Mgdal16.jpg|Jackie without his armour in the alternate future. Mgdal29.jpg|Jackie leaving the Clairvoyant. Djinn18.jpg|Jackie breaking Aram's stick. Djinn20.jpg|Jackie overlooking the city with his Darklings. Teamm2.jpg|Jackie meeting with Sara Pezzini. Teamm12.jpg|Jackie throwing out the robbers. Swamp14.jpg|Jackie coming to Port Gillespie. Swamp22.jpg|Jackie killing mercenaries. Swamp40.jpg|Jackie fighting with the Bog. Swamp1.jpg|Jackie getting out of the water. Swamp10.jpg|Jackie shooting an alligator. Swamp29.jpg|Jackie slashing open Scab's stomach. Knox9.jpg|Jackie in a National British Museum. Knox15.jpg|Jackie destroying the Sovereign's statue. Knox24.jpg|Vike bringing Jackie another Sovereign's statue. Knox26.jpg|Jackie destroying another statue. Knox31.jpg|Jackie disguised. Knox35.jpg|Jackie carrying a box containing Sovereign's statue. Knox39.jpg|Jackie shot at by the military. Knox41.jpg|Jackie being surrounded by tanks. Knox44.jpg|Ditto. Knox2.jpg|Jackie facing off against a tank. Knox7.jpg|Jackie shot by a tank. Knox6.jpg|Jackie ripping apart a tank. Knox11.jpg|Jackie flying. Knox12.jpg|Jackie shot by a tank while in the air. Knox25.jpg|Jackie captured by Major White. Trinh1.jpg|Jackie trying to force Empress into killing him. Trinh21.jpg|Jackie shapeshifting into an old lady. Alkonost2.jpg|Jackie dreaming of his young self. Alkonost3.jpg|Jackie flying in his private jet. Alkonost11.jpg|Jackie creating a Darkling Spider. Alkonost13.jpg|Jackie running after an illusion of Capris. Alkonost24.jpg|Jackie scared by Arvo. Alkonost26.jpg|Jackie running back to Vasily Martynov's mansion. Alkonost28.jpg|Jackie melting a hole into the mansion. Alkonost31.jpg|Jackie killing Vasily's guards. Alkonost1.jpg|Jackie fighting Sovereign and Sonatine in an illusion. Alkonost7.jpg|Jackie waking up in the infernal engine. Alkonost33.jpg|Jackie's arm being crystallized by the Alkonost tear. Alkonost37.jpg|Jackie killing Arvo. Tynne9.jpg|Jackie holding a head belonging to Regis Tyne. Tynne31.jpg|Jackie getting cut by the Sun Dagger after decapitating Tyne. Finalsovereign11.jpg|Jackie taking his teammates to safety. Finalsovereign13.jpg|Jackie fighting with a giant statue of the Sovereign. Finalsovereign15.jpg|Jackie incapacitated by meteorite statue of the Sovereign. Finalsovereign17.jpg|Jackie burning to death from the Sovereign. Finalsovereign20.jpg|Kim dying in Jackie's hands. Outerd56.jpg|Jackie going for a walk. Outerd71.jpg|Jackie remembering his past. Outerd79.jpg|Jackie being watched by a shooter. Outerd24.jpg|Jackie saved by Butcher Joyce. Outerd46.jpg|Jackie killing two mercenaries. Outerd70.jpg|Jackie fighting with Regis Tyne (Darkling) controlled by the Darkness. Outerd75.jpg|Jackie snapping Tyne Darkling out of the Darkness control. Outerd74.jpg|Jackie leaving Butcher Joyce behind. Outerd109.jpg|Jackie surviving plane explosion. Outerd110.jpg|Jackie saving a girl. Outerd40.jpg|Jackie knocked out after hitting a tree. Outerd66.jpg|Jackie trying to stop the infected mob. Outerd73.jpg|Jackie facing off against a mob infected with Darkness Virus. Outerd31.jpg|Jackie reuniting with Elle. Outerd72.jpg|Jackie fighting with his Darkness clone. Outerd19.jpg|Jackie fighting with Capris. Outerd63.jpg|Jackie killing Capris. Outerd97.jpg|Jackie stabbing himself with the Sun Dagger. Darknesswar5.jpg|Jackie entering Realm of the Darkness. Darknesswar6.jpg|Jackie encountering confused Capris. Darknesswar8.jpg|Jackie teaching the primitive denizens of the realm. Darknesswar15.jpg|Jackie fighting with hostile primitives. Darknesswar20.jpg|Jackie killing the hostile primitives. Darknesswar24.jpg|The primitives joining Jackie's tribe. Darknesswar28.jpg|Jackie examining the mountain dividing the jungle. Darknesswar32.jpg|Jackie encountering torture men. Darknesswar43.jpg|Jackie encountering a Tribal Woman. Darknesswar52.jpg|Jackie attacked by the Jungle King. Darknesswar58.jpg|Jackie fighting with the Jungle King. Darknesswar63.jpg|Jackie killing the Jungle King. Darknesswar67.jpg|Jackie becoming the new Jungle King. Darknesswar71.jpg|Jackie leaving his life as the Jungle King. Darknesswar77.jpg|Jackie flying up the mountain. Darknesswar82.jpg|Ditto. Darknesswar87.jpg|Jackie reaching the top. Darknesswar91.jpg|Sonatine helping Jackie to get on top the mountain. Darknesswar75.jpg|Jackie with Lulkam-Sin pushing the Green Pennant to the maw. Darknesswar90.jpg|Jackie falling into the maw. Darknesswar54.jpg|Jackie in the guts of the Darkness. Darknesswar61.jpg|Jackie entering the Darkness version of New Jersey. Darknesswar9.jpg|Jackie and Danny attacked by mobsters. Darknesswar13.jpg|Jackie and Danny confronting Carlo for setting them up. Darknesswar68.jpg|Jackie creating an electrical whip against the Darkness Exoskeleton. Darknesswar30.jpg|A portal opening for Jackie after killing the Darkness Exoskeleton. Darknesswar33.jpg|Jackie entering the portal. Darknesswar88.jpg|Jackie fighting with Heart of Darkness. Darknesswar100.jpg|Jackie reuniting with Sarah and Hope. Charlotte3.jpg|Jackie in the two realities. Charlotte4.jpg|Jackie meeting with Hope in the new reality. Charlotte7.jpg|Jackie vomiting the Darkness out of him. Thedoppel65.jpg|The Darkness leaving Jackie. Thedoppel48.jpg|Jackie meeting with the Doppelganger. Theboard16.jpg|Jackie meeting with Carlos Toledo. Theboard18.jpg|Jackie meeting with Valko Balakov. Thedoppel52.jpg|Jackie reading a bedtime story for Hope. Thedoppel53.jpg|Jackie beating up Balakov's henchman. Theboard9.jpg|Jackie killing Balakov's henchman. Theboard22.jpg|Jackie outside Balakov's home. Thedoppel2.jpg|Jackie entering Balakov's home. Thedoppel14.jpg|Jackie witnessing the fight between the Doppelganger and Balakov. Thedoppel17.jpg|Jackie shooting Balakov. Thedoppel54.jpg|Jackie watching Dean talk to Jenny. Thedoppel57.jpg|Jackie at a bar. Thedoppel12.jpg|Jackie approached by Aram's Darklings. Thedoppel45.jpg|Jackie taking back the Darkness. Charlotte12.png|Jackie controlling the infected. Charlotte18.png|Jackie killing Wilson Hammond. Hopo6.jpg|Jackie in The Darkness: Hope. Hopo7.jpg|Jackie's eyes. Hopo10.jpg|Jackie with Hope. Hopo16.jpg|Jackie losing control over the Darkness.